Kamen Rider Vampire King
Kamen Rider Vampire King is the primary protagonist & eponymous character of the American Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider: Vampire King. Vampire King is a title passed down through generations in the Royal Fangire family from parent to child. It may refer to any the following characters. *Scott Stoker *Anthony Stoker Forms Vampire King has multiple forms that provide him with different weapons & abilities. Vampire King's motif is that of a vampire, with his final attacks inherited from Florence. However, unlike his predecessor, Scott's nature as a human-Fangire hybrid leaves him unable to fully utilize Vampire King's full power with the Catena Chains. Additionally, Tatsulot & Batholomew serve as restraints to keep the power of Vampire King from taking complete control of Scott. *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 98 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 6 tons **Normal kicking power: 8 tons ***Darkness Moon Break: 30 tons **Maximum jump height: 85 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 6.5 seconds Vampire King Form is Vampire King's default form, accessed through a bite from Batholomew, who status determines Vampire King's ability in a battle. He is able to see in the dark with his visor called the Omnilens. In this form, Vampire King can use any of the Fuestles, with the Wake Up Fuestle to open up the Catena Chains on his right leg known as the Underworld's Gate made of Lucifer Metal so Vampire King can use his Darkness Moon Break attack. The kick has an impact of 30,000 kg., enough to leave a crater in the shape of a bat's wings (Vampire King's insignia) on any surface upon contact; the glass body of a Fangire shatters almost instantly. Vampire King can also perform a stronger variation of the Darkness Moon Break when engulfed in Castle Doran's fire. When the Darkness Moon Break is performed, day turns into night & a crescent moon appears in the sky. Arms Monster Forms Garuru *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 90 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 5 tons **Kicking power: 9 tons **Maximum jump height: 40 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 1.5 seconds Garuru Form is Vampire King's form accessed from being energized by the Demon Beast-Sword Garuru Saber. In this form, the Omnilens & Vampire King's chest/left arm armor turn a shade of blue called Garuru Cobalt which places Vampire King under the influence of Garuru. This form's power is linked to the phases of the moon, & is at its peak when the moon is naturally full. The Garuru Form is capable of unleashing a blast of sound, has increased speed & cunning due to the form's animalistic ferocity & is able to perform the Garuru Howling Slash. When it is performed, day turns to night & a full moon appears in the sky, as it references a human's transformation into a werewolf. Its motif is that of a Wolf Man. Basshaa *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 92 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 3 tons **Kicking power: 3 tons **Maximum jump height: 20 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 6 seconds. **Maximum swimming speed: 162 kt. Basshaa Form is Vampire King's form accessed from the Basshaa Fuestle & granting him access to the Demon Sea Gun Basshaa Magnum. In this form, the Omnilens & Vampire King's chest/right arm armor turn a shade of green called "Basshaa Emerald" which places Vampire King under the influence of Basshaa. While in this state, Vampire King loses most of his strength & agility, but gains a mastery of long range combat & is able to analyze an opponent's weak point to target with accurate marksmanship. Basshaa Form can also manipulate water, able to create rain as well as a pool of water necessary to perform the Basshaa Aqua Tornado. When it is performed, day turns to night & a half moon forms in the sky, as it references the change ebb & flow of the tides during its phase. Its motif is that of the Gill-man. Dogga *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 150 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 15 tons ***Dogga Thunder Slap: 30 tons **Kicking power: 4 tons **Maximum jump height: 10 meteres **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 10 seconds Dogga Form is Vampire King's form accessed from the Dogga Fuestle & granting him access to the massive Demon Iron Hammer Dogga Hammer. In this form, Vampire King's entire upper body gains bulky armor & the Omnilens turn a shade of violet called "Dogga Purple", placing Vampire King under Dogga's influence. In this form, Vampire King loses most of his speed but gains unbelievable strength, able to overpower a Fangire easily. Dogga Form is able to manipulate electricity, using it as part of his finisher, the Dogga Thunder Slap. The Dogga Hammer can see through the invisibility of Fangires, thanks to the True Eye gaffed into the warhammer. When it is performed, day turns to night while a hazy moon & thunderbolt form in the sky, the latter referencing its motif of "Frankenstein's monster" & how it was brought to life. DoGaBaVa *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 140 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 10 tons **Normal kicking power: 15 tons **Maximum jump height: 50 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 5 seconds DoGaBaVa Form, shortened from "Do'gga/'Ga'ruru/'Ba'''sshaa/Vampire King Form", is Vampire King's rarely seen form, accessed by the summoning of all three Arms Monsters. In this form, Vampire King's left arm turns into the '''Garuru Arm, his right arm turns into the Basshaa Arm, & his upper body turns into the Dogga Breast. In this form, Vampire King can use all three Arms Monster weapons at once & the Darkness Moon Break. However, due to the danger it presents to Vampire King & the Arms Monsters, Vampire King can only assume this form for five minutes before its power becomes lethal to him. Emperor *Rider height: 210 cm. *Rider weight: 100 kg. *Ability perimeters **Punching power: 18 tons **Normal kicking power: 32 tons ***Emperor Moon Break 150 tons **Maximum jump height: 180 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 3.0 seconds Emperor Form is the true form of Vampire King, referred to as the Golden Vampire King & the most powerful form at Scott's disposal. The fifth form accessed, the first emergence of Emperor Form comes about from the reaction to Scott's rage from the harm coming to Emma, his girlfriend, which summoned the Demon Imperial Dragon Tatsulot to awaken the form. By pulling the switch on Tatsulot's head, Scott can activate Tatsulot's Imperial Slot & activate one of several "Fever" finishing attacks through a roulette system. With this form, Vampire King can destroy both the body & the soul of a Fangire. Because of this, Scott has gradually abandoned using his other forms in favor of Emperor Form. Fangire Emperor When Scott's Fangire blood is awakened by the Swallowtail Fangire, he temporarily became a Fangire version of Emperor Form, gaining the Fangire's signature stained glass appearance & becoming a berserker attacking friend or foe. This caused Scott to go into isolation until encouraged to fight again. DoGaBaVa Emperor DoGaBaVa Emperor Form is actually a true final form, when Vampire King accesses Emperor Form while in DoGaBaVa Form. In this form, Vampire King can use all three Arms Monster weapons & execute the DoGaBaKi Emperor Break. Flight Style *Height: 1.8 meters *Wing span: 3.8 meters *Weight: 100 kg. *Ability perimeters *Top flight speed: Mach 3.4 **Punching power: 10 tons **Kicking power: 18 tons **Maximum jump height: ∞m (Able to fly) Resulting from infusing his own desire into the Bloody Rose, Scott's Fangire nature is triggered as Vampire King transforms from Emperor Form into Flight Style, a dragon-like form called the Emperor Bat which is similar to the Fangires' ability to become Sabbats. Collosus uses his Legendorga baptism to turn Scott from his Human/Fangire hybrid into a full Legendorga by forcing him to assume the form in an attempt to kill his grandfather, Bram Stoker, though his father managed to bring him back with Scott reverting back to his Human/Fangire hybrid. Scott later reaccess Flight Style to defeat the giant Rider. Ironically, the Legendorga version of Flight Style has a darker colour scheme as it's golden accent turns brown & the red colour on his wing turns from red into maroon. Flight Style uses the blades on his wings called the Sonic Claws to perform the Demon Pliers attack & breathes the Underworld's Flame from his Big Jaw. These abilities come into play for its finishing attack, the Bloody Strike. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Kamen Riders